


Paper Thin Walls

by sky_kaijou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, M/M, Mari is a great older sister, Mild Sexual Content, Rimming, Sex, Viktor's POV, handjobs, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: There's a lot of things in this world that Viktor doesn't know.There's a lot of things he does.There’s one person that Viktor is halfway between knowing everything about, and knowing nothing at all about, and that’s Yuuri Katsuki.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	Paper Thin Walls

There’s a lot in this world Viktor doesn’t know. Things like paying his taxes, or separating his whites from his colours in his laundry basket. Or why his mother never returned his phone calls after his twelfth birthday. Some of those things Viktor doesn’t need answers to. He’s got a good accountant and chucking all his laundry in one pile hasn’t seemed to do him too wrong. The important and expensive things go to a drycleaner.

There’s a lot of things Viktor knows but never talks about. He’s good at mathematics and can work his way around a sewing machine, which he often does when sending prototype costume ideas to his designers. Take it in a little here, make the arm seam shorter. He knows the ice intimately and the way she’s both the coldest thing he can touch and the thing that gives him the most warmth. The world can see his love for her but not the why and the how, and all the scars and bruises and nights spent in tears along the way.

Viktor likes to compartmentalise his life into these two extremes. He either knows nothing about a subject and that’s okay, or he won’t stop until he’s mastered it. He’s not sure why it’s more comfortable that way. Maybe something to do with the perfectionism that is ice skating.

There’s one person that Viktor is halfway between knowing everything about, and knowing nothing at all about, and that’s Yuuri Katsuki. Possibly the shyest World-Competition-Level competitor in history, Katsuki never seems to make friends or talk to other competitors. Unless he’s wasted to the point his English slips back into rambling Japanese. Viktor’s trying to work out his angle. The way Viktor catches him staring at him rink side, never breaking his gaze. The way his cheeks flush but he can’t say a word when Viktor says hello. The way he’s got him embraced in a tango and telling him that he’s Viktor’s biggest fan and could be please come to this tiny little town called Hasetsu hidden away in Japan to be his coach. And then the next evening, closes off on the way back to the airport. Like he hadn’t shared his whole soul the night before. Just a shy glance over his shoulder at Viktor when he thinks he’s not watching.

There’s one person that Viktor is obsessed with learning everything about, and that’s Yuuri Katsuki.

The universe delivered Yuuri’s perfect rendition of _Stay Close to Me_ to his phone. When Viktor delivered that incredibly technical performance, to casual watchers, it was simply beautiful. To skaters, there was a message. They say everything on the ice is “love.” If you looked at Viktor’s programs with a critical eye, you could see an underlying current of loneliness. The image of Russia’s playboy was just marketing.

Viktor wondered why Yuuri had chosen that program. Was it the technicality? Was it the message? Was it somewhere in between?

Embassies organised the worlds’ fastest visa and Viktor booked the plane trip to Japan. He had to know. Had to run something tangible against his fingertips. Wanted to explore why he’s falling so hard and fast for a Japanese skater like he’s the star in some teenage drama. This feels enormous. To chase a man he knows next to nothing about. To throw away a sure-fire sixth successful season in a row. But life is boring without change.

There’s a lot of things Viktor knows upon touching down at Yu-Topia. That the Katsuki family all know his name before he even introduces himself. They know the name of his dog, Makkachin and scratch her behind her ears. That Makkachin approves of them which makes Viktor relieved. That Hiroko Katsuki, Yuuri’s mother, is possibly the sweetest lady he’s ever met, ushering him around with vigour and promising dinner with broken English. That Toshiya Katsuki, Yuuri’s father, doesn’t need to say a lot over a glass of alcohol to convey a feeling of community. He slaps his hand on Viktor’s back emphatically. That Mari, Yuuri’s older sister, is ready to cut a bitch with her eyes and personally drive the casket to the morgue with her words.

Viktor knows that Yuuri faints in the Onsen when he comes across Viktor. This one puzzles Viktor for a while. Yuuri grew up in the Onsen, he’s used to nudity. That Yuuri seems shy to the brief touches Viktor lays on him, and he flickers between bold and shy at the drop of a hat when Viktor cups his chin and stares into his sunset eyes. That Yuuri says just as quickly yes to Viktor as he does no. That he briefly considers sharing a space but gets embarrassed all of a sudden like this is the first time someone has seen him for who he is at a molecular level.

That his anxiety isn’t his only personality trait; that Yuuri is sweet and thoughtful and determined and loving. It was apparent in the way he delicately skated to Viktor’s program. In the way he apologised like it was something inappropriate and not the highest form of flattery for a skater. Everything on the ice is love, after all. Yuuri is in love with Viktor, but isn’t ready to accept that maybe Viktor’s falling in love with Yuuri too.

There’s a lot of things Viktor overhears when he lingers outside Yuuri’s door. Like phone calls to Phichit, his former rink mate in Detroit, and one of the only sources of tagged photos of Yuuri online that aren’t official photos from events. The walls are paper thin in the main living space of Yu-Topia. Even when Yuuri lowers his voice into a hiss Viktor can hear what he’s saying.

Viktor considers walking away the first time until Yuuri’s emphatically describing his very own presence in excruciating detail. Yuuri tells Phichit about the way his heart flips every time Viktor stares into his eyes. Yuuri’s heart pirouettes with just the softest of touches both in practise and out. Yuuri admits to Phichit he has it worse than he thought. He’s head over heels and doesn’t want to do something stupid to drive him away. Yuuri will take all of Viktor that he can. Crushing on his idol from a distance is one thing. He might as well take all the time in the world to commit the rest to memory. Even if it destroys him it was worth the high.

On those nights, Viktor doesn’t barge in and demand to sleep beside Yuuri because it’s telling him everything he needs to know to change his approach. He’ll come back a little later if he does so it’s not obvious that he’s being voyeuristic. He almost feels bad. But it’s confirming his feelings. Viktor vows to keep pursuing Yuuri. Pushing just a little further each time as Yuuri lets go, one thread at a time. One day he’ll be free of his physical anxiety of Viktor and be able to meet him halfway. He might even grow to have the courage to push back towards Viktor’s half.

Viktor finds out Yuuri’s obsession with being on the same ice as him has spanned longer than a decade. It’s evident in the way he’s mastered jumps other skaters haven’t. It’s in the way he fights for the Onsen on Ice competition against Plisetsky. Even in the way sometimes Yuuri will warm up with an old skate from Viktor’s youth. It’s the most explicit way Yuuri can say ‘yes’ and ‘I want you’ right now in front of him without covering his face in awkwardness. It’s all brand new and scary, but so thrilling.

If Viktor hadn’t realised Yuuri’s conviction by then, Mari drops a truth bomb that Viktor’s face dons dozens of posters stacked neatly behind Yuuri’s drawers in his wardrobe as some kind of motivation. For birthdays, Mari would order a new Viktor Nikiforov calendar. Yuuri’s kept every year. He’s never written in them.

Evidently, Yuuri’s never had a girlfriend. A partner at all, for that matter. Viktor asks him outright and he jumps out of his skin and tells Viktor to just be himself. Viktor can do that if he just figures out who he is as well. All he knows is ice-rink Viktor. The rest hasn’t needed to happen because he was preoccupied. In love with the ice. Everything on the ice is love. Sometimes there simply isn’t room for loving anything else when you’re training to be an Olympian. When you’re doing magazine shoots. Flying on planes. Training longer than most people work every day. His biggest concern is always Makkachin. That’s already a lot to think about. Let alone someone else.

He hears Phichit consoling him about his abysmal dating record. “He’s got to think I’m the lamest person ever. How do you teach someone Eros when you’ve never made it past a kiss on the lips?”

“Not at all. Sounds like he’s as into you as you’re into him. Why else would someone give up getting a sixth consecutive medal?” Phichit chides gently.

Oh, but Viktor thinks about all the ways Yuuri’s meeting him closer to halfway with the touches. He’s no longer running away from hugs or arms around the shoulder either. He’s even been reciprocating mildly with a sideways hug around his waist that sears through Viktor’s skin into his veins. Viktor is here for skater Yuuri. Sure. But Viktor is in love with off-ice Yuuri too. The brief moments they meet, Viktor feels like he’s going to melt the ice around him from feeling so hot.

Viktor thinks about the time he catches Yuuri masturbating. He doesn’t think Yuuri noticed. He can’t see Yuuri’s face clearly, but his lips are parted and the way he’s breathing screams the Eros he’s been coaxing out of him. He’s getting closer to climax and Viktor freezes as he hears his own name entangled in a moan.

Viktor’s glad he’s not far off base at all because he feels the _exact_ same. He thinks about that time more often than is appropriate to admit. Commits it to memory. Drinks up the memory. It’s getting harder to stay professional during practise when he’s lifting Yuuri’s leg up, or helping him zip up a costume. He’s noticed Yuuri’s reactions have been changing and he’s letting those touches linger. Inviting them, even.

Now it’s three months in and Viktor’s draped over Yuuri in bed and he overhears through the paper-thin walls as he’s drifting into consciousness Mari and Hiroko wondering between them when Viktor started sleeping with Yuuri. It sounds worse than it is, but maybe they’re only temporarily off base. The look they give him over the breakfast table is curious, maybe a little sly, but Viktor hums as he drinks his coffee and studies some Japanese, waiting for Yuuri to rise. Viktor’s learned all the words for love in Japanese he can. Now he’s got to learn how to order from restaurants by himself. Japanese is the hardest language he’s learned because it’s nothing like the romantic languages in structure. But it’s fun surprising Yuuri. He tests out words like _oishii_ , and _utsukushii_ and slowly Hakata dialect mixes in _sore ya bai_ when he lands his jumps. “That’s it!”

There’s been mornings where Viktor has woken up holding hands with Yuuri and their lips have been so dangerously apart he swears they might just start making out one morning out of instinct. Yuuri’s chest breathes in and out, and only a thin sheet covers his legs in the searing hot that is the overpowering muggy Kyushu summer. Viktor watches it some mornings hypnotised. Some mornings he can see the outline of Yuuri’s muscles and ass through the clinging fabric and he has to force himself to look away. Katsudon might be delicious, but Yuuri is the most delicious thing in this Japanese town. In this world. To hell with these lewd thoughts. Viktor’s going down with this ship.

Viktor’s learned about praying. He’s been spending all his five-yen coins at a shrine on the running track wishing to the Shinto gods for Yuuri. Everything for Yuuri. Everything about Yuuri. Pulling fortunes and asking Yuuri to translate them. When Yuuri tells him that something big is coming in his love life, Viktor smiles and says he ‘hopes so’ and smiles with his eyes. Yuuri smiles back. Like he finally understands that Viktor’s hoping he’ll step up to the halfway line soon.

Viktor knows how many times him and Yuuri have explicitly pulled away from their ‘first kiss’ now and it’s six. It’s coming. It’s no longer a matter of if. Just when. Swearing under his breath, Yuuri covers his face with his hands on the last time, where Makkachin breaks them apart. It’s frustrating. Viktor doesn’t want to push Yuuri but maybe he’s the one who’s the most scared after all. Viktor’s never given his heart away. Yuuri’s been obviously giving his, cautiously but still wholly, to Viktor since he was a teenager.

That isn’t to say Viktor doesn’t have experience with hands and mouths on other men, but it’s certainly not the same as this feeling that’s blossoming in his heart and wanting to give himself away completely. The feeling when Yuuri accidentally says that “I love you, Viktor” after a few too many drinks. And Viktor says it back and it hits him like a ton of bricks that maybe it’s been love for a long time.

Yuuri’s not surprised when Viktor kisses him on the ice. Because goddamn, _finally_. He’s just surprised at the publicness. The screams and camera shutters drowned out by the heartbeats in their ears.

Viktor’s not surprised when Yuuri grabs him by his tie when they get back to the hotel room and they make out like they’re making up for lost time. Despite this being just Yuuri’s third kiss ever, he’s a professional. He knows the way that makes Viktor’s blood rush to his face and rob him of his oxygen and ability to think. Wearing a silver medal around his neck Viktor trails his lips down the nape of Yuuri’s neck where the ribbon is rubbing against his skin. There’s a particular spot where Viktor’s the one now pressed into the bed and Yuuri’s stripping him of his suit and despite his virginity, his lips are between Viktor’s legs, hungrily taking the opportunity to suck him off. Like a timer might go off and break the spell. Talking of things that take a long time coming. Viktor doesn’t. He’d be embarrassed if it were anyone else. But it’s been seven months of electric sexual tension in the making.

Viktor knows that they’re going to be subjected to a lot of ribbing by Yuuri’s family when they’re back in Hasetsu. It’s Toshiya who makes the comment about not getting Yuuri pregnant, or Yuuri not getting him pregnant. Yuuri chokes on his drink and Viktor doesn’t quite understand until Yuuri explains later that night.

“Don’t forget these walls are paper-thin,” Mari says in perfect English, like she’s been learning that phrase in English proudly just to embarrass the shit out of them.

“Which is why we’ll save most of it for the hotels, right Yuuri?” Viktor digs their graves that night with just those thirteen words. But they still end up sleeping in the same bed because how could they not now? With just sweet kisses goodnight for the first little while heeding those words.

Viktor learns that Yuuri is _loud_ when he’s allowed to be from experience in following hotel visits. Viktor loves this fact. During the middle of the night they sometimes sneak up to the futon in the room that Viktor’s stored his stuff in. It’s far enough away from the rest of the bedrooms that they don’t get heard. Or if they do sometimes, nobody’s mentioned it. But Yuuri’s good at cupping his mouth and using heavy breathing instead of moaning when he comes down Viktor’s throat. Because that’s the sacrifice they have to make. For now. Viktor loves learning about this side of Yuuri; the one that takes charge. Imagine everyone’s reaction if they knew shy, quiet, anxious Yuuri was an insatiable demon between the sheets. It feels like the most delicious secret Viktor will carry.

Mari sometimes does give him the side-eye though. Even if she can’t hear them, she knows. Yuuri’s different now. He holds himself higher. He winks at Viktor at the dinner table. He puts his hands on his thighs instead of his shoulders. Whispers boldly into his ear. Innocent things, like ‘please pass the garlic.’ Not so innocent things like ‘lemon sours pair well with tasting your cum on my lips.’

Viktor’s pleased his reaction doesn’t read loudly on his face.

There’s a lot of things Viktor thinks he knows, but Yuuri continues to surprise him. Viktor isn’t expecting a promise ring and only figures out what’s happening as Yuuri’s handing over money. Viktor buys into this moment too. The feeling is more than mutual. He doesn’t anticipate Yuuri being alright with him calling them engagement rings either. But it’s made him possessive. Yuuri’s active on social media now. He’s posting photos slowly of them together. He loves the attention. That’s possibly the biggest surprise of all. Yuuri tells Viktor he’s alright with being marked in places people can see a little. Like it’s a thrill to flaunt their relationship.

It doesn’t surprise Viktor that Yuuri wants to take their relationship to the next level in Barcelona. Viktor’s more than ready too. They’ve done a lot of making out. A lot of hand jobs and blowjobs and one try so far at rimming. It surprises Viktor that Yuuri enjoys giving it so much and that’s more than okay with him. And a lot of watching _videos_ together to find out what kind of things they’d want to try together. They’ve got a whole lifetime to try. For now though, Yuuri’s inside Viktor. Stealing his oxygen. Stretching Viktor wide and moaning his name loudly as he comes. Viktor clamps around him too as he comes all over their chests.

Yuuri says those “I love you” words again as they’re coming down from their orgasmic high. Viktor says them back.

Viktor doesn’t expect their fight just before the Grand Prix Finals. He doesn’t want this to come to an end. Viktor is in love with Yuuri. They’re talking about getting married for real. It feels like coming out of a fairy tale. The next step is too light on details. Because who needs details when you’re both princes in an ice castle? That makes Yuuri anxious. It makes Viktor excited.

They don’t need to talk about it anymore to realise they’re better off in this game together. Without Viktor on the ice, Yuuri has no other way to express his love in a way that continues to break records. Without Yuuri on the ice, Viktor has no reason to return. They’ve got to do it together or not at all.

Mari finds out through the paper-thin walls that Yuuri’s moving to St. Petersburg. This time doesn’t seem as scary though. Yuuri’s not alone. He’s not going through his late teens. He’s not going to University. He’s going to Russia; he speaks about ten words of Russian, but he’s going with his fiancé. Who explicitly loves him. Worships the ground he walks on. Possibly more than Yuuri ever worshipped the ground Viktor walked on, which seems bold to say but it feels right. That being said, Mari still slyly pulls Viktor aside for a shovel talk, but it’s a lot softer than even she expects. Because she can see the way that Viktor looks across the table at Yuuri, who is distracted, with love-heart eyes.

“You know you’re family, right?” Mari says.

“I know,” Viktor says in Japanese. “I’m so happy.”

There’s a lot of things Viktor doesn’t know. Like filing his taxes, or how he’s going to juggle being a coach and a competitor. How he’s going to handle being at a competition the same time as his student and fiancé. How they’re going to be in different cities sometimes supporting each other through multiple time zones. How they’re going to handle fighting for a medal. Whether there’ll be more smiles than tears, or more tears than smiles. But maybe for the first time it’s okay to not know everything. It’s okay to not know everything Yuuri’s going to say or do. It’s okay to have times where things are tough.

This year in Hasetsu taught him love. However ironic that Viktor was trying to coach Agape and Eros, Viktor’s the one who learned the most about love. That Yuuri Katsuki, in his shyness and hesitation taught him how to enjoy the process. That falling in love like a fairy tale was overrated and it was much better like a teen drama. The awkwardness, the six times they almost kissed, the times they had to muffle their voices through the paper-thin walls to save themselves from embarrassment. That they spilled all their secrets in whispers. All their insecurities while wrapped in each other’s arms.

There’s three things Viktor knows;

Everything on the ice is love.

Yuuri Katsuki was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Yu-Topia has paper-thin walls.

(Mari tells them as they depart that she’s heard more than she’ll ever let on, but she winks and calls him a dirty Russian whore, which is what Yuuri called him last night.)

(It’s one of the only things Viktor’s taking to the grave.)


End file.
